COMA
by Katize Luka
Summary: In 2010, Megumi Poid got into a horrible accident and went into a coma. One hundred years later, she wakes up to find that everyone she knew is long since dead, and that she has become a Vocaloid. She must try to adapt and live a "normal" life, but it might not be as simple as she thought. How will she deal with it? And how will Rin Kagamine and her brother Len interfere?
1. Prologue: Crash

**IF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A HAPPY STORY, TURN AWAY NOW! You have been warned. This story isn't necessarily depressing, and it will have a happy ending, but many things in it will make you sad, especially if you do not like (SPOILER ALERT) bad things happening to the Kagamine Twins. If you are okay with the things listed above, read on!**

* * *

**COMA**

In 2010, Megumi Poid got into a horrible accident and went into a coma. One hundred years later, she wakes up to find that everyone she knew is long since dead, and that she has become a Vocaloid, a computer in a human body. She must adapt to running errands for the government, singing for millions of people and trying to live a "normal" life, but it might not be as simple as she thought. How will she deal with it? And how will Rin Kagamine and her brother Len interfere?

* * *

Prologue: Crash

On a very dark night, in the middle of nowhere, two headlights lightened the road in front of a vehicle, driving on the highway between a large city and a very small town. In fact, it was so small that it could hardly be considered a town, more like an average village.

This was where I was the night I went into a coma.

I was riding shotgun. I had long hair back then, and it was a light brown colour. I still have the same green eyes I did then. Beside me, my brother Gumo was driving, his wavy, dark-brown hair blowing back from his eyes, identical to my own. Behind us, my best friend Ruko Yokune was whooping with joy. Both of her eyes were blue at that time. Her hair was long and pitch black, except for the bright blue streaks in both pigtails, and on on either side of her bangs. We were driving home from a movie, midnight premier, and it was 3:48 AM according to the dashboard clock. We still had approximately half an hour before we would get home, and the stops between were few. It was June 25th, the day before my birthday. I officially turned sixteen in less than 24 hours.

"That movie was so _awesome!_" Ruko exclaimed.

"Well, _duh!_" I exclaimed, reaching back to give her a high-five. Our hands hitting caused a loud _smack_ throughout Gumo's second generation car. It seemed to happen in slow motion, and the sound lingered for a longer than normal, like in horror movies before something _really_ bad happens. A second later, however, everything returned to normal. Nobody commented on that prospect, however. It wasn't important, and to us, it didn't mean anything at the time.

"I agree. 'It was _brilliant!' _" Gumo quoted, and we all burst into giggles again. Gumo turned to look at us, and Ruko screamed; "Keep your eyes on the road!"

Gumo immediately flicked his head forward again, then muttered irritably; "It's not like anything's gonna happen…"

"Actually, I _could_ feel the car swerving a little bit," I told Gumo smartly. He glared at me.

"Just… keep your eyes on the road, okay?" Ruko insisted. Gumo nodded.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Ruko snapped back.

Gumo then made a _huge_ mistake by turning around to stick his tongue out at Ruko. At the same time, the vehicle swerved, hitting the rumble strips and making us all scream. Gumo immediately got in control of the vehicle, and he probably would have learned his lesson, but just then, something started walking across the road a few feet in front of us. As time slowed down again, I wondered; what or who would be stupid enough to walk across the road after a vehicle hit the rumble patch? I'm pretty sure even the dead can hear that. And what kind of person would be stupid enough to go out into the forest in the middle of the night? And even as Gumo hit the breaks, and the person turned in slow motion to face us, eyes wide and shocked, mouth in a little "o", and we were all screaming, I knew we were going to hit him.

As soon as the vehicle hit the body, everything went back to normal speed. The car stopped, and we all lurched forward, straining our seat belts. I swear I heard screaming, and something moved in the forest where the man came from. I heard Ruko fumble with her seat belt and climb out. She ran in front of the car to see if the man was alright. I knew he wasn't. The way he had flown through the air and landed with a crack… I just knew. It was too late to save him.

I realized that I should probably do something, and I fumbled for my phone. I unlocked the screen and quickly dialed 911.

_"Emergency services, please state your emergency,"_ a friendly feminine voice greeted. I didn't understand how she could be so cheery when she worked for emergency services.

"My name is Megan Gumi Poid, and my brother was driving, and we just hit a _person_," I told her, trying to keep my voice calm. I was known for stuttering when nervous. "My friend went out to check on him, but I'm pretty sure… he's d-dead."

"Okay, Megan, can you please tell me where you are?"

I was about to answer, but I didn't get the chance to, because just then, another pair of headlights came around the corner, not noticing us until it was too late. I heard a scream escape my lips, and then I was flung forward through the windshield, the phone slipping out of my hand and landing on the seat. I distantly heard the woman calling, "Ma'am? Ma'am?" as everything slowed down again. I landed on my shoulders, flopping onto my back and sagging against the ground. Gumo, I saw, wasn't so lucky. He landed on his head, snapping his neck, dying instantly. It made me sad to see my brother unable to live the rest of his life. He didn't deserve that!

"Gumi? GUMI!" I heard Ruko cry. She was there, suddenly, overtop of me. Her eyes were wide with fear as she gazed down, obviously relieved to see I wasn't dead. But her head snapped up at a loud squeal, and she scrambled to get away. But it was too late, and the vehicle crashed into her.

The last thing I saw before darkness took me was the stars, and a silver mist-like thing climbing up into the stars. It made me wonder who died.

* * *

**I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. :) It will probably end up being a long story, and I am not planning for a sequel. I also pretty much know how I want the whole thing to go. Now it's just a matter of writing it. :)**

**~Katize Luka**


	2. 1: Awakening

**Hi! It's chapter 1. I'm excited for everybody to read this story! Read on, faithful viewers, and enjoy!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, if my stories are similar to anybody else's I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**COMA**

In 2010, Megumi Poid got into a horrible accident and went into a coma. One hundred years later, she wakes up to find that everyone she knew is long since dead, and that she has become a Vocaloid, a computer in a human body. She must adapt to running errands for the government, singing for millions of people and trying to live a "normal" life, but it might not be as simple as she thought. How will she deal with it? And how will Rin Kagamine and her brother Len interfere?

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

My eyes flash open to darkness. Only darkness. Darkness has been everything for so long, so I am used to it.

_Am I finally dead?_ I wonder, _Or finally awake?_

I lift my arm up above my head. It is stiff, like I haven't used it in a long time. Well, I haven't, have I?

I make a move to sit up, and do so, very slowly. But I am alive, so if I never walk again, it'll be alright because I'll get to see my family and friends again. I smile in the darkness, thinking about my family and friends. But then I remember the accident, how Gumo and Ruko were when I fell asleep, and I wonder if I will ever see them again.

Talking and footsteps sound down the hallway. They stop outside my door, and I hear a key click inside. The door opens, and the lights flick on. I shield my eyes from the harshness of the flickering lights, and hear a gasp of shock.

"She's awake!" a voice exclaims. A clattering of metal and plastic falling to the ground, and I opened my eyes slightly to see what had caused the commotion.

Two nurses had entered the room with a plastic tray that had medication and a needle on it. When they had seen me, they had dropped it in shock and surprise. What is the medication, though? I lean down to look, but one of the nurses snatches it away before I can.

"Um, can you please come with us, Megan?" one nurse asked. She was a pretty girl, with long blonde hair pulled back into a bun, and bright green eyes. Not unlike the length of my own brown hair and my own green eyes.

It took me a moment to realize that Megan was me. I had thought of myself as Gumi, the pretty Japanese girl for so long, since I was six, and the whole time I was in the coma. What, 20 years? That seemed right.

"Um, sure," I said, my voice echoing oddly in my ears. Almost…robotic. But it is probably just because I hadn't used it in so long. That's it, that's all.

I followed the two nurses to a private room, where they instruct me to sit down, then proceed to sit in front of me.

"We have to ask you some questions, Megan. First of all, what is your full name?" the second nurse asked.

"Megan Gumi Marie Poid," I reply easily.

"Did you have any siblings? If so, what was his or her's name?"

"Yes, a brother named Gumo Max Poid."

"What year did you go into a coma?"

"2010."

"Do you know what year it is now?"

"I'd say it's been about 20-30 years," I say. The nurses glance at each other, then continue asking questions.

"What happened that caused you to go into a coma?"

"I was driving with my brother and …friend, and we hit a guy, and then someone came and hit our car. Gumo and I went through the glass, and Ruko was in front of the car and it rolled forward and hit her. Gumo... died and Ruko went into a coma, like me."

"You know a lot more than some one who was in a coma normally should and does."

"Out of body experience," I tell them. They exchange glances and then turn to face me with serious expressions.

"Megan-"

"Gumi."

"Gumi, do you know what a _Vocaloid _is?"

"No."

"I guess you wouldn't. A Vocaloid is a computer program that scientists have invented in order to help people in comas awaken. But it must be inserted into the brain, and it turns them into a computer within a human body. The people, or rather, robots, are sent to run errands for the government, and perform at concerts. They are singers and fighters, but doctors need to wait 50 years in order to do this procedure."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"You are a Vocaloid, Gumi."

I stare at them in shock and disbelief. "What? But I'm… but… did my parents approve of this?"

"Gumi, your parents died 20 years after you got in the accident."

"So… I've been in a coma 50 years?" I ask quietly.

"Gumi…"

I look at the nurses nervously. I know this isn't good news. _Just say it, just say it!_

"Gumi, the year now is 2110. You've been asleep 100 years."

I stare at them, not daring to believe what I have been told. _100 years?_ It seems so impossible, so unlikely. I just want to burst out laughing, but I'm afraid that it's the truth. _100 years? _That's a whole _century_. Just… what?

"What… what is the date?" I ask, hating that robotic sound. It makes sense now, considering what I've just been told.

"June 25th, 2110," the blonde nurse told me.

"Huh." 100 years, to the day. That's… strange. "Exactly…"

"Pardon, Gumi?"

"June 25th was the day the crash happened. The day before my 16th birthday." I reply distantly. So I am now 115 years old. Tomorrow, I will be 116. Bizarre.

"Am I… the only one?" I ask.

The nurses exchange glances. "Well, we don't know that much, as it's a super secret government project, but no, there are others."

"Hmm…" I reach up to fiddle with my hair. It's shorter than I remember. Where as I remember it going halfway down my back, I now have to reach all the way up to my shoulders in order to touch it. And that's only in the front. In the back, it barely touches my neck. "The heck…" I mumble. I turn to the nurses. "Is there a mirror somewhere? That I can use?" They look startled, but point to a door. "That's a bathroom."

"Thanks," I say, getting up and running into the room. Well, at least I can walk. I turn on the light and run to the mirror, and am startled by the sight.

My hair is green. Bright green. And my eyes are the same colour! My hair is very short in the back, and medium length in the front. My skin is flawless, and for some reason, I miss the range of pimples that used to grow on my forehead. I have _bangs_, too. Perfectly even cut bangs! I _hate_ bangs. What the heck did these people do to me when I was asleep?

There's a knock on the door, and I spin around wildly, hoping it's Ruko or Gumo or Mom or Dad or some other person telling me it was a prank. A birthday prank. No such luck. It's the nurse, the other one, with brown eyes and black hair and rainbow coloured bangs.

"Gumi? There are some people here to see you."

People? How do people know who I am, so soon after I awake? I reluctantly depart from the strange girl in the mirror and follow her out into the room.

There are 4 woman standing there. No. 2 woman, 2 girls. They turn to face me as I enter the room, and I take in their features.

The first girl I notice is one who I assume is the youngest. She has blonde - no, yellow - hair cut in a bob around her cute face. Her wide blue eyes are full of intelligence and youthfulness. Her bangs are brushed to the side and held with white bobby pins, and she wears a giant white bow in her hair. She is also wearing a white and yellow sailor uniform with black short shorts and white shoes. She has black leg and arm warmers on. She also has a red tattoo reading "02" on her arm.

The next person I notice appears to be the leader of the crew. She is standing slightly in front of everybody else. She has long, pink hair hair that goes to about her waist, bangs with a little dip in the middle, and one strip of hair coming over her shoulder. There's a black headband on her head with gold triangles. She has wise-looking blue eyes, and her bangs make her face appear heart-shaped. Her outfit is hard to describe. It's a black tank top with a turtleneck, and gold lining. There's a blue gem just below her throat. She has two sleeves on her upper arm, matching her top, and on her right arm, a gold arm warmer. There's also a weird pipe thing on the front. of her top. She has on a long black skirt with a slit up one side, and a double belt in gold. She has black thigh-high stocking with a gold rim, and gold lace up boots. She also has a tattoo on her arm, but it says "03".

The third girl is obviously quite full of herself. She has a red tattoo on her arm that reads "01", but it's difficult to see through her massive, twin, teal pigtails. She's wearing a grey button up top with no sleeves, and a teal tie. She also has black arm warmers, but underneath her black skirt with a teal rim, she has black thigh-high boots with a teal rim at the top and bottom. She has two red and black squares holding her hair up, and a matching headband holds her hair out of her teal eyes. She looks like she really doesn't want to be here.

The final woman I take in has a short brown hair and red-brown eyes. Her outfit is simple; she has a red tank top belly shirt and a matching red skirt. She also has a pair of brown boots and matching gloves. That's it.

"Are you Megan Gumi Marie Poid?" the pink-haired lady asks wisely. I nod slowly, not really sure what to say.

"Well, I'm Megurine Luka," she smiles, holding out her hand. I take it nervously and shake it.

"I'm Kagamine Rin!" the blonde girl exclaims excitedly.

"Meiko," the brunette adds.

"And this is Miku," Rin gestures to the other girl.

"It's… nice to meet you all. I guess," I smile nervously.

"It's okay, Megan, we're Vocaloids, too," Luka smiles at me. I suddenly feel really awkward standing in my hospital gown in front of all these beauties. I scratch the back of my head uncomfortably.

"Uh… Are there any clothes I can change into?" I ask.

"Of course," Luka replies. She walks over to a small bag in the corner that I hadn't noticed and pulls out a white clothes cloth. She hands it to me. "Everything you need is in here, Megan."

"Thank you," I smile. "And it's Gumi."

"Pardon?" Luka cocks her head.

"I go by Gumi," I tell her.

Luka nods. "Of course. Gumi."

I smile at her slowly before turning and heading into the bathroom. After I close and lock the door, I immediately strip down and look at my figure in he mirror. It looks pretty much the same as I remember it, except I appear a bit skinnier, my breasts and butt are bigger, and my skin tone is completely even. Normally, I wouldn't be one to notice something like that, but I can't help it. I need to know the differences between me a hundred years ago and now. I also seem to be prettier now than before. Just saying.

The first thing I pull out of the bag is a bra and underwear. The bra is nude, my preferred style, and somehow fits me perfectly. Chance? I wonder, or did they measure me while I was out? The underwear is bright orange and has dark green polka dots on it. I smile. They look exactly like my favourite pair from when I was a young child.

The next thing I pull out of the bag appears to be a yellow sleeveless top. I pull it on over my head and pull out and orange vest thing. It's mostly bright orange, but the underside of the collar is the same yellow as the shirt, and there's a little dark green button in the middle. There's also a little white puff sticking out the top. I slide my arms in and button it together and reach back into the bag. I pull out a skirt. There appears to be 3 layers; the longest part, which reaches not even halfway down my thigh, is white and ruffly. The next layer is also ruffly, but it's in the same light yellow colour as the shirt. The top layer is bright orange again, and it has a little collar thing at the top. There's also a green belt below the "collar" that has a white buckle. As I pull it on and tuck the shirt into it, I notice that the belt is a tad too long and hangs out over top of the skirt.

The next thing that comes out is accessories. A red thing like those worn at weddings under the skirt comes out, and I pull it quickly onto my left leg. I then pull out a neck collar like that of a blouse, except with a red gem in the middle, as well as matching white cuffs with red buttons. After those go on, a pair o headphones come out, followed by goggles. I pull the headphones on, but hesitate with the goggles. If I pull them over my eyes, won't I look like a bug? So I tug them up like a headband. There. Perfect.

Finally, the shoes come out. They're white boots that come up to just below my knees, and then they bend down and reveal the green inside in yet another collar. The soles are also green.

I turn and look at myself in the mirror. Everything is like a dream, it's like an outfit I've always wanted but would never be able to dream up. I feel like I'm looking at a picture somebody drew of me, something an anime artist would create. But it's real, and it's mine.

I leave the washroom and go back into the common room. I feel a lot happier now that I've changed out of the ugly blue hospital gown, but I still feel grotty. I need to take a shower.

"Oo! That's cute!" Rin exclaims. "Do you like orange? I _love_ orange! It's my favourite colour! After yellow, of course."

"Um… yes, orange is my favourite colour. I don't mind yellow, either. But how did you guys know what I would like?" I ask, confused.

Luka and Rin exchange glances. Miku, who is on her teal flip phone snorts, and Meiko leans against the wall. "Well, you see, we didn't choose your outfit."

"What?" I look around. "Everything's my size and to my personal taste, but beyond what I could ever dream up. If you didn't put them in the bag, then how did they get there?"

"The bag's magic. _DUH!_" Miku rolls her eyes and flips her hair back over her shoulder. I stare at her, feeling like a popular girl that's left out of some _really_ juicy gossip.

"I… don't understand. Magic?"

"It's not _magic_," Luka scoffed. "It has a personality tester in it. We put a bunch of random things in the bag, which it dissolves, and when you put your hand in it, it picks up your personality and such and turns the particles into clothing that both suits your style and the viewers."

"Viewers?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Yes. We'll explain later."

"'Kay." I suddenly realize something. When I had been speaking to the nurses, I had been speaking in English, like they had been. But these people, "Vocaloids" as they call themselves, they're speaking in Japanese. And I'm also speaking Japanese! I've been able to fluently speak both languages since I was a young girl, since my family had Japanese-American heritage. But I've always had to think about switching from tongue to tongue, and I hadn't even noticed the switch this time.

"What the…" I wonder aloud.

"Pardon?" Luka asks.

"I didn't even notice when I switched from English to Japanese! I've always noticed things like that!" I scratch my head.

"You can speak English fluently?" Rin jumps up and down excitedly. "Lucky! Can you help me learn? Luka-nee-chan's a horrible teacher!"

"Thank you, Rin," Luka replies sarcastically. "Gumi, you'll get used to the switch between languages. You'll also find that you'll pick up other languages more easily, _if you try_." She directed this last comment in Rin and Miku's direction, I'm sure of it. "But, Gumi, it's good that you're fluent in English and Japanese. Hardly anybody speaks anything except English anymore. So you'll need to be able to speak both properly, English for being in public and Japanese for when we're discussing things that nobody else needs to know. For example, now."

"Oh," I reply, not sure what to think. So much had happened in the half hour since I had woken up. Everything is so confusing!

"Well, we should go pick up the boys. They're helpless without us," Meiko rolls her eyes. Miku nods in agreement.

"They are."

"Len's fine!" Rin scoffs.

"And cute," Miku adds.

"Boys?" I ask, again, feeling stupid.

Miku glared at me, finally looking up from her phone. "Of course! You didn't think that the government would be_ stupid_ enough to make only _girl_ Vocaloids, did you? Then who would the girls love? We're idols, you know. People look up to us."

"That is very true," Luka nods. "But Miku, you shouldn't be calling the government stupid. Without them, you wouldn't even be here!"

"It wasn't the government who invented the Awaken-ater, it was a bunch of smart scientist-y people. I have them to thank, not the government, who just claim that they came up with the idea and all that." Miku looks back down at her phone as it buzzes, and laughs, covering her mouth. "_Lawl!"_

Whoa. I didn't know people actually said that.

"Anyways, we should get going. We don't want to keep them waiting," Luka picked up the discarded "magic" bag and a few other things and sauntered out of the room. Meiko followed immediately, followed by a groaning Miku, but Rin stays for a moment longer.

"Are you coming, Gumi-san?" she asks.

"Hmm? Yeah, I am." I reply. I glance around the room, as if looking for possessions, before realizing I don't have any. I laugh silently in my brain; _Silly Gumi! _ And follow Rin out the door and down to meet my futuristic fate.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? PLEASE review! If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me, too!**

**~Katize Luka**


	3. 2: Meeting Strangers

**Chapter 2! Excitement!**

**Heh, heh. Remember me? Yeah, I haven't had any activity since… January? Sorry! I've been incredibly busy lately, and my spare time consisted of drawing, watching anime, or reading, so I haven't been working on any of my FanFictions recently… Please don't be mad and throw things at me! *ducks**

**PS, I will also update EaCPaTR soon, and will post the first chapter of Vampireloids: Bloody Tunes as well.**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, if my stories are similar to anybody else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**COMA**

In 2010, Megumi Poid got into a horrible accident and went into a coma. One hundred years later, she wakes up to find that everyone she knew is long since dead, and that she has become a Vocaloid, a computer in a human body. She must adapt to running errands for the government, singing for millions of people and trying to live a "normal" life, but it might not be as simple as she thought. How will she deal with it? And how will Rin Kagamine and her brother Len interfere?

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Strangers

I shift uncomfortably as we enter the main area of the hospital with the others. Rin's face brightens and she dashes across the room at a boy (I'm assuming he's a boy, though his features are very feminine) that looks almost exactly like her. He has the same yellow hair, which is done up in a strange spiky hairdo in the front, but is pulled in a tight ponytail at the back. His eyes are wide and deep blue, and he's basically the same height as Rin. He wears a matching sailor uniform, except with a yellow tie instead of a bow, and his shorts are far longer with the belt on the other side. Matching arm and leg warmers don his arms, and even his shoes are the same colour. He _even _has the red tattoo reading _02_ on his arm.

"Gumi, this is Len, my twin brother!" Rin exclaims as she throws her arms around him. He hugs her back, a sad smile plastered on his face. Rin pulls back, and I can see Len debating in his mind if he should resist or not. In the end, he lets her go. Rin summons excitedly.

I walk slowly and cautiously over. I've known him for about 10 seconds, but there's something about the blonde boy that puts me on edge. I feel like he can be very dangerous, and I somehow sense that the grin on his face as he extends his hand is not real, but he's had a lot of practice making it seem like it is. I smile slightly and accept his hand, after which he shakes enthusiastically. But it lacks what Rin's had, and reading into his face, he's had a more difficult time letting go of his past than others have.

"You must be Gumi," a deeper voice says behind. Releasing Len's hand, I spin around to face the blue-haired man in front of me. His cerulean eyes glisten almost… I'm ashamed to say, _pervertedly_, and he flicks his deep blue scarf over his shoulder. His attire, in my opinion, is rather peculiar, a white jacket with blue around the edges, and a bit of yellow. He also has on beige pants, which are worn quite low, and white shoes peek out underneath. Oddly enough, his jacket doesn't quite cover his stomach, which leaves his belly button exposed. This just makes me feel even more uncomfortable around him.

I nod, and he continues. "I'm Kaito. Shion. Kaito Shion." He extends his hand, and I take it nervously. He shakes it once, and tugs me forward, as if into a hug, but before I can reach his chest, Luka does a karate-chop-like movement onto Kaito's wrist, and he releases my hand.

"Um…" I back away slowly. I glance over my shoulder and see Len's eyes narrowed, and Rin's wide with fear. The sound of skin hitting skin sounds, and I turn to see Meiko's hand fly through the air, leaving a red mark on Kaito's face.

"Pervert!" she exclaims angrily. Luka just shakes her head, and summons me over. I follow obediently.

"I recommend avoiding Kaito. He can get a bit… well, sexually influenced sometimes. Most people avoid him," she tells me. I roll my eyes and reply, rather rudely, "So your basically telling me he's perverted."

"Well…" Luka blushes and looks down at the floor. From that innocent movement, I can tell Luka is the type of person who doesn't like to verbally explain something as bluntly as I had.

"Basically," Meiko agrees.

"Anyways," Luka smiles awkwardly. "You have some more people to meet. You've met Len, I see, and Kaito, so that leaves…" Luka scratches her head thoughtfully. "Kiyo-san!"

A brunette man appears at her side smiling. "Yes, Luka dear?"

I study the man from top to bottom. There's not really much to describe. He has short brown hair and a pair of glasses. He's wearing a black suit with a blue tie, and a crisp white shirt underneath. In different circumstances, I would consider him to be a teacher. Always smiling, even if he's not in the mood, to keep the children in a happy mood. And not a middle school or high school teacher, a younger elementary teacher.

"Gumi-san, this is Kiyoteru Hiyama. He's my… partner, if you will," Luka smiles at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiyama-san," I tell him. He smiles and shakes my hand. I can just imagine him holding a briefcase.

"And this, Gumi, is Ueki," Luka summons over an _extremely_ ugly man. He smiles at me, his dark skin lightening slightly. His hair is short and fuzzy, like an African-Americans. The man is wearing a suit as well, though it does not look as put together as Kiyoteru's did.

"It's nice to meet you," I reply.

"Oh, it's far nicer to meet another beautiful young girl," Ueki replies.

"Heh heh," I laugh nervously. I turn around and see pretty much everybody crowded around a tall, purple-haired man.

I study him quickly. His purple hair is very long and is tied up in a high ponytail on top of his head. He has two red chopsticks tucked beneath the red elastic band, and his eyes are a bright blue. There appear to be many Vocaloids with blue eyes. The man is also in a samurai-ish outfit, except with a lot more pizzazz and far more appealing to the eye. It appears to be a long white robe with purple trim on the sleeves. There is a purple and blue vest thing, and a purple string tied in a bow around his waist. He also has a long Japanese sword (I believe they're called katans?) hanging at his waist. Samurai fan. Finally, his feet are clad in tall grey boots with a blue stripe up the middle.

The man looks up at me and smiles. He pushes through the crowd and walks calmly over to me.

"Hello," he says politely. "I am Kamui Gakupo. I trust that you will help me find my way around the first few days?"

"Um… I'll have to learn my way around first," I reply, uncomfortable. I extend my arm. "Megumi Poid. It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," Gakupo agrees. Instead of shaking my hand in return, he kneels and takes it in his own before kissing it lightly. He stands up and smiles at me.

"Uh…" I answer, unsure of how to reply. How _do _you reply when an extremely gorgeous guy has just kissed your hand? Aware of the fact that my cheeks are bright red, I turn to face Luka. The older woman is also blushing.

"Well, I think you've both met everybody, so we'll do more explanations once we return to the Mansion. Let's go, shall we?" Luka smiles uncomfortably. Len and Rin run out the doors. The other follow carefully behind.

* * *

The Vocaloids are filthy rich.

First, on the trip to the mansion, we got to ride in a _limo_. The only other time I had been in a limo was when I was 4, and we went to my aunt's wedding. I don't remember it well, just that I was the flower girl and was thrilled to be able to wear a pretty dress and ride in a fancy vehicle. But now I basically have my own limo that I can take wherever I want to go. How cool is that?

Second of all, the _house_. Or, as Luka appropriately called it, the mansion. It's _huge_. One floor, and sprawling.

It basically looks like an "X" from the top. There's one centre square, in which the kitchen, living room, dining room, and practice stage. But they can't even really be considered rooms, because they're all basically one room. So when somebody is practicing, anybody eating, making something in the kitchen or just hanging out can watch. There's also an elevator in one corner that lead to the basement, which holds all the recording studios. There's apparently 24. Not that we'll need that many. Then, there are the hallways. 4 long hallways, all with 6 rooms along each. All of the rooms are _huge_, with walk-in closets and en-suites. They 8 already taken are even decorated to the owners taste.

On the door of each room is the name of the inhabitant, their "star" name, their number, date of birth, and date of going into a coma. Because I totally want everybody to know that.

The first room I get to see is Rin's. The door is bright yellow with orange stripes, and the plate on her door reads the following:

_Kagamine Rin_

_02A "Twopoid"_

_December 27, 1996_

_June 27, 2010_

Len's across the hall reads the same thing, except his stage name is _02B "Twoloid"._ His door is also yellow, except with black stripes instead of orange. When I asked about it, he replied that it was more "macho". Kaito just grinned creepily at this comment.

"You're not _macho_, shota."

"I'm not a shota!" Len replied angrily.

"Think what you wish, you can't change the truth," Kaito replied before grinning evilly and adding, "Shota."

Len frowned and stormed into his room. Rin had rolled her eyes and led me into her own room, shutting the door in Kaito's face, as he tried to follow us.

Rin quite obviously likes two things: oranges, and _roadrollers_.

The walls in her room are bright, to say the least. The colours are the same as her door, yellow and orange stripes, which is distracting by itself. She has an extra-large, god-sized bed in one corner, which is somehow neatly made, with orange covers and yellow and orange pillows, and an orange (like, the fruit) pillow is placed neatly on top. There are barely visible yellow sheets underneath.

In another corner of her room is a desk. It has an iPad, version 3000, sitting neatly in the centre, and a bunch of orange and yellow mechanical pencils sitting in what appears to be an orange-shaped pencil-holder. There is a pile of textbooks sitting on the end, and an equal amount of journals beside. There is also a sketch book, open to a drawing of oranges. On the wall behind the desk is a picture of what appears to be a younger Len and Rin sitting on top of a roadroller. Both are smiling gleefully, and even Len's smile looks genuine.

"That picture was taken when we were 6," Rin explains. "It was the only thing that could be found from the remains of our old house. Len let me have it. He told me he wanted me to be happy."

"Nobody here had a very nice past, did they?" I ask sadly.

"Not necessarily," Rin replies. Everybody ended up in a coma somehow, though, so I guess there was something bad happening to everybody."

"What are everybody's stories?" I plop down on Rin's comfy bed and stare at the walls, which are also decorated with stickers and drawings of oranges, bananas and roadrollers.

"I don't know," Rin answers, sitting beside me and laying back. "Nobody really likes to talk about that kind of stuff. It sort of makes sense, I guess. I don't really want anybody to know about mine and Len's past." She grins cheekily. "It's pretty scary."

"I guess, looking back, my life wasn't all that bad," I answer. "The only truly bad thing that happened was the night of the accident." I flop back beside Rin.

"Accident?"

"Yeah, my brother, friend and I got in a really bad car accident. Gumo… he died. I don't recall exactly what happened, but I know Ruko went into a coma, too."

"Oh, that's so sad!" Rin exclaims. She hugs me tightly all of a sudden, which surprises me. I slowly accept the hug, and bury my face in her hair. It smells like oranges. Go figure.

"I guess so," I reply. Rin pulls away, and as I reluctantly allow her to pull back, I understand why Len did the same. Rin is a good hugger.

"Are you not sad?" Rin asks, bewildered.

"Of course I'm sad," I bite my lip, trying to ignore the prickling sensation in my eyes. "But somethings are unchangeable, and death is one of them."

"Gumi-chan, you look like you're going to cry."

"I… I…" I am unsure how to respond to Rin's remark.

"It's okay to cry, Gumi," Rin smiles. "I won't tell anybody, I promise."

"Rin…"

"It's not like it's all that unusual here, anyways. Everybody cries when they remember their past."

I stare at the young girl. She looks so young, acts so young, but her words are the most inspiring I have ever heard. I have never felt like I could trust a person as much as do right now, except for one other time. I just want to fall into her and sob my whole life away. And when she opens her arms, I do.

"It's okay, Gumi, it's okay," Rin whispers soothingly into my ear. She is stroking my hair, my back, trying to calm me down. It makes me feel like an idiot. I just met this girl _today_, and already I'm pushing my burdens onto her shoulder. I want to apologize, but I can't catch a free breath.

I close my eyes as the crying stops for a moment, and a flashback plays through my mind.

_The girl stares at me from across the table, and, well aware of the fact that I am blushing fiercely, I smile. She smiles back at me, her dark eyes glistening mischievously. She glances devilishly at the watch on her right wrist before looking back up at me._

_She speaks clearly in Japanese all of a sudden. "I've still got 5 hours, Gumi-chan. What do you want to do?"_

_I reply hesitantly in the same language, "I… cherry blossoms. I want to see the cherry blossoms."_

_The girl replies in English. "Okay. And you're getting better, by the way."_

_"Huh?"_

_"At Japanese. You knew the basics before, but you're really starting to understand the language now."_

_"Oh. Thank you, Mika-chan," I reply, blushing. She smiles and leans forward, giving me a quick peck on the lips._

I sit up with a start, leaning away from Rin.

Rin loosens her grip, her face concerned.

"Gumi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Just.. a flashback."

"Of the accident?"

"No. Something else."

"Oh."

An awkward silence ensues. I can tell that Rin is curious, but is reluctant to ask.

The girl opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, I abruptly, and probably rather rudely, stand up and walk quickly to the door. Without turning to face her, I tell her, "I should probably go now."

"Oh. Okay."

I turn the doorknob, but before I can get it open, I hear the sound of running feet and a pair of slender arms throw themselves around me.

"Rin?" I ask, startled.

"Bye, Gumi-chan!"

I glance over my shoulder and look down at the girl. Rin smiles up at me, her face alit with glee. I smile dow at her. She's so cute. As cute as, if not more than… no. I can't think of her. Not now, not ever.

I pull away and turn the door knob and step out into the hall. But before I close the door again, I say over my shoulder;

"Gumi's fine."

And then I walk away.

* * *

**Yep. I'm ending it there. Imma go work on my other stories now. Bye! Review!**

**~Katize Luka**


	4. 3: Decorating Time!

**Hi… How are you? Haven't updated in a while… heh heh heh…**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3 of COMA! Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. Also, if my stories are similar to anybody else's, I did not steal your ideas.**

* * *

**COMA**

In 2010, Megumi Poid got into a horrible accident and went into a coma. One hundred years later, she wakes up to find that everyone she knew is long since dead, and that she has become a Vocaloid, a computer in a human body. She must adapt to running errands for the government, singing for millions of people and trying to live a "normal" life, but it might not be as simple as she thought. How will she deal with it? And how will Rin Kagamine and her brother Len interfere?

* * *

Chapter 3: Decoration Time!

As soon as I leave the room, I know I've hurt the blonde girl. It wasn't my intention, but my intentions never do seem to work out the way I want them to.

I quickly leave the hallway, as my room is along another one. I approach it cautiously; I hear strange sounds coming from the other two occupied rooms in the hallway. They are the rooms that belong to Meiko and Kaito, but I don't even want to know what's going on in either of them.

My door is white, bland, boring, and not at all me. I need to change that quickly. As I approach, I read the sign on the door;

_Megumi Poid_

_05A "Megpoid"_

_June 26__th__, 1995_

_June 25__th__, 2010_

I touch the doorknob, and jump in surprise when the door turns bright orange with lighter orange polka dots. I slowly twist the knob and push it open into what is a bland, white bedroom.

"Uh…" I say aloud as I stare at the room. Then, remembering the incident with the door, I reach out and touch the wall beside the door. In an instant, the whole room is lit up in a bright flash. I cover my eyes, and when I dare to peek out, the room is still completely white; except for the walls, which are bright green, in a similar colour to my hair.

"Whoa…" I breathe. What is going on here? First with the clothes, and then with the rooms? This kind of technology, if that is what it is, did not exist when I was alive. How much has the human race progressed over the 100 years I was asleep?

I hear footsteps and a sharp intake of breath behind me, and I quickly spin around to look at my door. Gakupo Kamui, my partner, is standing in the doorway, gazing at the walls in surprise. He spots me looking at him (I was _not_ staring!) and smiles.

"You're quick," he nods at the walls.

I glare at him, trying to hide my blush. He's just so _attractive!_ "Get out."

"Why?"

"It's rather rude to just enter somebody's room without permission," I snap back, feeling kind of bad about it.

"It's rather rude to snap at people," Gakupo rises an eyebrow. I don't answer, just keep glaring at him.

"You know," he continues. "I've figured this much out. We may be 'partners', Gumi, but another meaning of 'partners' is 'lovers'."

I stare at him for a minute. "Since when do you have permission to call me by my name, Kamui-san?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.

"Partners are permitted to call each other by their first name, my dear," Gakupo replies. He steps into my room and approaches me, leaning close to my face. "You can call me Gakupo, if you want."

I step back away from him. He may be attractive, but this is pushing my boundaries.

"Please, Kamui-san, could you please leave me alone?" I ask, breathing heavily.

"If you insist, my love," Gakupo replies. He turns and exits, walking calmly across the hall to his room. He touches the doorknob, and the door turns a tasteful purple colour. He hesitates a moment before stepping inside and closing the door.

Sighing, I close my own door on the outside world and turn back to my room. I need to focus on something right now, to get what just happened out of my head. Imagine a guy like _Gakupo Kamui_ being in love with me. How could I not be thrilled to the core? But at the same time, he was being a bit forceful, which is something I do not like in a guy. Or girl.

_Okay. Focus._ I turn towards the bed. Cautiously, I reach out and touch the duvet. The whole bed is lit up in a flash of colour, and when the light dies down, I study it for a moment. Everything is like out of a fairytale, done exactly as I've always wished. The bed has a beautiful canopy, with pillars made out of dark wood that I don't recognize. There are orange scarfs hanging between those pillars, creating a mystical feeling. The duvet is dark orange, and the pillows are a deep woody green. The bed is bigger than any bed I've ever seen, and when I jump on it, it's softer, too.

"Wow. This is so _cool!" _I exclaim. Jumping off the bed, I flit around the room, touching everything and everything, watching the room change into _my_ room.

* * *

By 6:00 o'clock, my room is completely personalized. I sitting on my bed, reading a book that had been created in midst of my fun. It is a book I had wanted before I went into a coma, and I'm glad I have it here. It makes this life feel more normal, if for a little bit, even if it isn't.

There is a knock on the door, and I look up. "Come in!" I call, putting the hardcover down and sitting up. Luka's head peers around the corner, and she gazes around the room silently before turning back to me and smiling.

"I just came to let you know that dinner is ready," she smiles at me. "Your room looks good, by the way."

"Thanks," I say, standing up. _Dinner? I guess I do still need to eat, then…_

"Of course. By the way, do you know what Kaito and Meiko are doing?"

"No." I scratch my head. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Luka laughs nervously. "I'll let the smell of dinner get their attention. You can head to the dining room, I'll get Kamui-kun."

"Okay," I reply. As I leave the room, I close the door, and then walk quickly – okay, I _may_ have run – past Meiko and Kaito's rooms.

I enter the main part of the building to see that everyone else except the aforementioned people are already seated at the a large, circular table that was most definitely not in the middle of the living (?) "room" when I arrived at the mansion earlier this afternoon. There are many chairs, most of which are empty, but the filled chairs are decorated. I assume that that happens the same way as the clothes and rooms, but I guess there's only one way to find out.

I approach the table and notice that everybody seems to be sitting just wherever. I'm not sure where to go, so I just kind of stand there awkwardly until Rin looks up from whispering with Len.

"Hi, Gumi!" she smiles at me. "Grab a seat anywhere!"

"Umm… okay…" I reply. I pull out the empty chair beside Rin and sit down. Rin leans back and her face lights up with glee.

"It's orange!" she exclaims.

"Umm…" I glance behind me, aware of everybody's eyes following me. My chair is indeed orange, and it has little carrot designs on it. Cute.

There was something else that was cute, a song I used to know. _She_ had sung it to me, as a present. I had loved, but I can only remember the tune. The only lyrics I really remember was a part of the chorus. It had to do with candy, chewing, cutie… And I'm pretty sure there was something about girls' love in there, too…

Luka and Gakupo enter all of a sudden, startling me out of my daydream. Luka walks quickly to a light blue chair with what appeared to be little tiny frozen tunas beside Kiyoteru. Gakupo sits beside her, and his chair becomes purple with little eggplants. Somehow, this just makes me think he's cuter.

A moment later, Kaito stumbles out of his room, drooling, and saunters over to a dark blue chair with little ice creams on it beside Ueki, who has Kiyoteru on his other side. Meiko emerges from the hallway a second later, and strolls angrily over to the table, glaring at Kaito before plopping between him and Miku. The tealette is on her phone, and, for some reason, this does not surprise me at all. Len is on Miku's other side, followed by Rin and then myself, and then there's the other half of the table, which is completely empty.

Luka speaks up all of a sudden. "Miku."

"Yes, Luka-nee?" Miku asks without looking up. Luka holds her arm out, and Miku looks up before moving one hand from her phone, slapping the pink-haired woman's hand, and then going back to whatever it was she was doing before. Luka sighs, and stands up, walking around the three men and Meiko, and snatches Miku's phone from out her hands. Miku turns around, anger spreading across her face.

"Hey!" she exclaims, reaching out to try and take it back. Luka shakes her head and holds it out of the teenagers hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Luka demands. "No cellphones at the supper table!" Then the woman strode around the table, holding her hand out and collecting everybody's cellphones. Len and Rin reluctantly handed theirs over, a sheepish expression on their faces. It's funny how similar their faces are when they make the same emotions. Kaito, Meiko, Ueki and Kiyoteru also reluctantly hand their phones over, and Luka disappears into the pantry. She returns a moment later, and when she is seated, suddenly food appears on the table. There's so much of it, and I don't know where to start looking, let alone where to start eating.

I look up and see Luka smiling at me from across the table. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

* * *

**Okay. That's done. Now to move on to something else…**

**Read and review! Please, tell me what you think!**

**~Katize Luka**


End file.
